evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Dimension
The Mirror Dimension '(sometimes called "'The Cradle of The Damned", "Deadite Dimension", or "Mirror World") is an alternate dimension that "exist beyond the barriers of human perception". It currently serves as a prison for both the Deadites and The Dark Ones, following their banishment at the hands of the First Chosen One. The Mirror Dimension's initial concept was introduced in the Evil Dead II film, but later officially licensed comic books (specifically Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator and Evil Dead 2: Cradle of The Damned) would expand upon it's history and role in the greater Evil Dead mythology. History Currently, two known variations of the Mirror Dimension exists within the multiverse, but they both share a common history. As explained by "H.P." (a resident of the Mirror Dimension connected to Earth-818793), The Dark Ones and the Deadites were banished from Earth and cast into to the Dimension by the first Chosen One. With The Dark Ones gone, humanity was freed from their captors and soon assumed the role of the dominant species of Earth. The Evil Ash of Earth-818793 also described the Dimension a place where the spirits of slain Deadites and demons lived until they were summoned back to Earth. What the purpose of the Mirror Dimension was prior to it's current usage as a prison for the Dark Ones and Deadites is unknown, although it is possible the Dimension was created for that sole purpose. Entering & Existing The Mirror Dimension So far, there are only three known methods for entering the Mirror Dimension: # An individual's soul being swallowed by a Deadite. # An individual's doppelganger pulling them in via a reflective surface (can only occur when a large amount of supernatural activity is happening). # A spell for a portal created by massive amounts of "Demon energy" can be found within the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. This portal pulls in any Deadite entity within a unknown radius (visually similar to the "time portal" that can also be opened by the Necronomicon). As far as methods for escaping the Dimension, only two are known of so far. The first method can only be done provided the individual was pulled into the Dimension (listed as the second entry method above), this involves returning to the place where a Deadite doppelganger switched places with the "good" counterpart and shattering a magical monocle glass. The second method is a simple teleportation spell, only achievable by a servant of The Dark Ones. Physical Appearance The physical appearance of the Mirror Dimension changes between it's alternate universe incarnations, though both versions are implied to be somewhat sentient. On Earth-818793, "H.P." implied that it's appearance changed on a day to day basis, choosing to take inspiration from the "swallowed" souls that had become part of the group conscious. During Ash's unexpected visit to the Dimension, it was visually inspired by Lewis Caroll's "Alice In Wonderland" story, with it's various residents assuming the roles of characters from the story. In another reality, the Dimension's "standard" appearance was that of a desert, with a blue/green sky filled with silver geometric shapes. Shortly after the arrival of Annie Knowby and the simulacrum Ash, it temporarily took the form of the Garden of Eden, but soon reverted back to it's "standard" appearance. Residents of The Mirror Dimension The Earth-818793 version of the Mirror Dimension was populated by various Demons, Deadites, and the "swallowed souls" that Deadites in the living world had managed to consume. Some residents of note from this reality include: * Evil Ash (only taking residence there between his resurrections) * Herbert West (who eventually managed to escape and reclaim his body) * "H.P." (fate unknown following an attack by Evil Ash) * Sheila (eventually took over the body of Evil Sheila) ** One ability of note demonstrated by Sheila while in the Mirror Dimension was the ability to project her soul as a "Ghost" into the world of the living, warning Ash of the coming Anti-Christ. It is unknown if other "swallowed souls" could do this, or if Sheila's status as one of that reality's Chosen Ones had some part in it. An alternate reality version of the Mirror Dimension was only populated by one unspecified Dark One (which was later unleashed on Earth in a mental simulation), a large black squid-like creature, and Regardie, a banished sorcerer from a turn of the century-era England who had become an agent for The Dark Ones. Gallery AshleyThroughTheLookingGlass.jpg|Ash Williams is replaced with Hatter Ash (Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator #2) COTDLandscape.jpg|Annie Knowby and the simulacrum Ash arrive in an alternate version of the Mirror Dimension (Evil Dead 2: Cradle of The Damned #2) ED2DopplegangerWarsTemplePromo.jpg|Concept art of the Temple of The Dark Ones located in the Mirror Dimension (Evil Dead 2: Doppelganger Wars) Trivia * Had it not been canceled prior to it's release, the Evil Dead 2: Doppelganger Wars comic miniseries would have revealed that the imprisoned Dark Ones took residence within a castle made of bone-like material located in the Mirror Dimension. * The Ash vs Evil Dead television series would introduce their own variation of the "Mirror Dimension" concept in the show's third season. "The Deadlands" seemed to take inspiration from the Earth-818793 version of the Mirror Dimension, as both are explained to be where "swallowed souls" go following Deadites overtaking their physical bodies. Category:Dark Ones Category:Locations